


The turns of confusion.

by internetpersonas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confused Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Other, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, saioma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: Something’s wrong with Ouma, but Saihara doesn’t know completely what.
Kudos: 49





	The turns of confusion.

Saihara was currently at his house, not alone, but with Ouma. It was nice. Saihara liked it. His uncle was usually out and today he felt kind of lonely.

Everything seemed nice, like Saihara felt, until he heard sniffling. It wasn’t him. He knew that sniffling from anywhere. To see what was up, Saihara turned to see Ouma, close to crying. 

Saihara raised a brow, “Ouma-Kun, what happened?” Ouma shook his head, but then when he tried to answer, all he could get out was a bit of stuttering and whimpering, Saihara was kind of getting a bit confused onto why Ouma couldn’t keep up to tell him what was wrong, also a bit pissed too, “Ouma-Kun, you I cant help you if you don’t—“ 

Ouma fell onto Saihara’s chest and started sobbing into the taller boy’s shirt. Saihara couldn’t tell if he felt confused or felt..bad. He had no idea what Ouma was crying about. Usually, Ouma was okay with telling Saihara anything. Even if he broke down during it. This one..felt..different. Ouma, He,, never said anything.

It kind of clicked to Saihara.

It has to be something about him. Obviously. Lately, Saihara’s been..pretty distant and kind of plain cruel to Ouma. He doesn’t mean it, he loves Ouma, he really does. He’s just been getting a bit tired of how clingy Ouma is. Saihara was fine with it at first but he’s kind of bothered, especially when it’s at stupid moments. When how is watching Danganronpa and when something’s coming up, Ouma gasps, and holds onto him. Well, honestly, that isn’t the point. But there’s a lot of things that could be onto why Ouma could be crying. But what Saihara thinks not sticking around a lot. And for that, today, Saihara wanted to make it up to him. Of course, Ouma agreed, but Saihara could already tell Ouma seemed kind of off from the very start. And when Saihara started small talk sometimes, Ouma’s voice would seem like words were just leaking out from his mouth, trying hard not to cry. Saihara didn’t think too much about it, but now when he looks back, he should’ve asked him sooner.

Still kind of very, very, confused, Saihara started to hold Ouma and rock him, only for comfort. Saihara didn’t really wanna do this. But who idiot just stands there while somebody cries into them? But still, Saihara still had no idea what was going on with Ouma, he also hated that. But he certainly now decided that it was maybe better for him to not question it at all and wait it out. 

Ouma was sobbing into his chest, hard, probably one of the most biggest crying Saihara has ever witnessed from him. He was so fucking confused. And he hated being *that* confused.

—

Ouma hated it. 

He hated it all.

Why does Saihara always push him away.

Not for him always being the “shy little weak bitch” (people quote him as) but for actually wanted to be his friend..Now, Saihara mainly friended him because he found out Ouma was also a fan of Danganronpa. Saihara invited him over and Ouma agreed to come over. Nothing special! Saihara just wanted to have a buddy to watch Danganronpa with him. But for that point forward they started to hang out way more. It was all fine until Ouma got a bit to..friendly, or, as Saihara would maybe say it, “comfortable.” Ouma started to show more affection to Saihara. Or ask him about things that completely pissed Saihara off, even if it was harmless. Saihara was just..completely sick of Ouma. Saihara never knew he didn’t like that shit but it must be Ouma because Saihara cannot stand him for doing that. Ouma just seems so..annoying and happy trying to completely befriend Saihara like that. It also hurts Ouma to know that Saihara doesn’t like that kind of stuff. And Ouma absolutely beats himself up and hates himself for continuing to do that. He knows Saihara doesn’t fucking like that. God, Saihara probably doesn’t even like Ouma as more than friends either. 

Ouma should just stop trying.

He shouldn’t even tell Saihara the reason.

He should honestly just tell him a lie.

Saihara doesn’t deserve to know.

He didn’t even have a chance with Saihara anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all biotches enjoyed this. Also, this is my first writing on here!!-


End file.
